


(x^2+y^2-1)^3-x^2*y^3=0

by KristalSiderglace



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristalSiderglace/pseuds/KristalSiderglace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012-09-12 OlympiaStadion, Munich, Germany.<br/>E' raro vedere Chris triste durante un live ma quel giorno appariva così nonostante fosse il giorno dopo il compleanno del suo migliore amico e chitarrista Jonny Buckland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

 

11 settembre.

Con tutto il peso che questa data si porta addosso come potrebbe mai essere una data felice? Come può qualcosa accadere di 11 settembre ed essere gioiosa? C’è qualcosa in questa data, qualcosa di triste: settembre è sempre avvolto da quest’aria di tristezza, l’estate è finita, l’ autunno è alle porte, la testa è persa tra i ricordi degli spensierati mesi appena passati ma tu sei tornato alla routine di sempre, a settembre ti senti sospeso, come se fosse un mese che non esiste. E poi l’ 11, è un numero dispari ed i numeri dispari per qualche motivo sono sempre tristi, è come se la disparità presupponga la solitudine, sei hai ad esempio 9 calzini ne rimarrà sempre uno spaiato, i calzini spaiati sono tristi, non hanno un senso  da soli, non hanno motivo di essere. Certo, nel caso ad esempio di 9 si potrebbe dividerli per 3 [ovviamente non calzini! Non avrebbe senso…] ma qui entrano in gioco i numeri primi, quei numeri che sono divisibili solo per 1 e per se stessi, glielo aveva spiegato Jonny, quando hai a che fare con un numero primo non importa quanto ci provi, non potrai mai fare in modo che qualcosa non rimanga fuori, a parte per il 2, il 2 è un numero speciale, è l’unico numero primo pari: lo puoi dividere per 1 e ti darà ancora 2, lo puoi dividere per 2 e ti darà 1…come se quel 2 fosse indissolubile, come se le cose che sono perfettamente accoppiate non possano mai dissolversi, come se in quel 2 si celasse il realtà un’ unità inscindibile. Da questo punto di vista i numeri primi non sono poi così tristi, se fai parte di un 2 sei completo…ma l’11 è un numero primo come tutti gli altri, uno di quelli che lasceranno sempre qualcuno da solo…un calzino spaiato che da solo non è nulla.

Questi erano i pensieri che affollavano la mente di Chris mentre, nella sua camera d’albergo, fissava il soffitto bianco. Era l’ 11 settembre, oramai da qualche ora, e lui, come spesso gli capitava, incapace di dormire, aveva finito per perdersi nei meandri della sua mente. Forse avrebbe potuto scrivere una canzone sui numeri primi ma il solo pensiero era bastato a provocargli un stretta allo stomaco. C’era già stato un tempo in cui si era rivolto alla matematica per spiegare i suoi sentimenti ma era un tempo lontano e si era concluso 7 anni prima con l’uscita di X&Y. Con un peso sempre più pesante sullo stomaco e ora con la paura di finire intrappolato in ricordi e sensazioni che come fantasmi del passato stavano riaffiorando, Chris si girò verso il comodino per prendere da un flacone bianco una piccola pillola e inghiottendola, attendendo l’effetto che sapeva non avrebbe tardato ad arrivare, il suo unico pensiero fu che dietro l’11 settembre non c’era nulla di speciale, nessun significato nascosto nei numeri, solo il compleanno del suo migliore amico e chitarrista Jonathan Buckland e che se c’era qualcosa di davvero speciale in tutta la faccenda quello di certo era Jonny e non uno stupido numero.


	2. Capitolo 2

Erano le sei e mezza del mattino quando Chris riaprì gli occhi, una sola pillola non poteva garantirgli più di quelle 3 ore di sonno a notte a cui era oramai abituato. Ad ogni movimento la testa gli faceva male, come se avesse una pallina all’interno del cranio che rotolava in sincrono con i suoi movimenti. Ancora semi incosciente, pantaloni da yoga neri e t-shirt, quasi mosso da una forza esterna più che dai propri piedi, aprì la porta della sua suite diretto a sinistra, verso la camera di Jonny. A mano a mano che camminava il suo cervello iniziava a risvegliarsi, giusto in tempo per fargli realizzare, con una mano già alzata pronta a bussare, che i suoi auguri per Jonny avrebbero dovuto aspettare qualche ora. Non poteva bussare ora, non perché fosse l’alba, J di certo non si sarebbe scomposto abituato com’era alle sue visite notturne, gli avrebbe fatto, come d’ abitudine, un angolo di spazio nel letto, il necessario per lasciarlo stendere e avrebbe continuato a dormire come se non fosse mai stato svegliato ma, ovviamente, la famiglia di Jonny lo aveva raggiunto per celebrare insieme il suo compleanno e per quanto Chloe fosse consapevole delle dinamiche, a volte quasi inusuali per due uomini di 35 anni, della loro amicizia, forse non era il caso di piombare lì a disturbare una delle poche occasioni che la coppia aveva, in periodo di tour, di trascorrere una notte nello stesso letto.

Nel momento in cui Chris stava per fare marcia indietro e tornare in camera la porta si aprì davanti a lui e ne uscì proprio Chloe, in una camicia da notte bianca, con in braccio una Violet che si stropicciava gli occhi arrossati, come se avesse appena finito di piangere.

«Oh…ciao Chris» disse Chloe richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle «Qualcosa che non va?»

«Hey…no, scusami, volevo fare gli auguri a Jonny ma poi ho realizzato che ore fossero e stavo tornando in camera»

«Capisco, entra se vuoi, sono certa che essendo tu non sbufferebbe nemmeno per essere stato svegliato all’alba il giorno del suo compleanno» disse la ragazza con una risata continuando a cullare la figlia che ora aveva smesso di piangere ma sembrava non aver alcuna intenzione di tornare a dormire.

«Non ne sarei così sicuro, meglio non rischiare» rispose Chris intento a sorridere a Violet «E tu cosa fai già sveglia? Qualcuno qui non vuole fare la nanna?» disse guardando prima Chloe e poi tornando a sorridere alla piccola che allungava le braccia verso di lui per essere presa in braccio.

«Esatto e noi non vogliamo svegliare con i capricci papà che dorme, vero Vi?» disse Chloe assecondando il desiderio della figlia e passandola al ragazzo.

Mentre la scrutava amorevolmente con i suoi occhi azzurri Chris non potette fare altro che pensare a quanto assomigliava al suo migliore amico, c’era qualcosa in lei, soprattutto ora che stava sorridendo, che gli ricordava Jonny, forse quel sorriso e quegli occhi luminosi che mettevano felicità e calma in chiunque li incrociasse erano propri dei geni della famiglia Buckland.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui Chris era perso nel gesto di cullare Violet, Chloe gli chiese con voce cauta «Stai avendo di nuovo problemi a dormire? Non hai una bella cera Christopher…»

«Quando mai ho smesso di averne? Oramai non sono più un problemi, è routine…ma hai ragione, oggi non mi sento particolarmente in forma, forse sono lo stress e la stanchezza o chissà ho preso qualche virus in giro, anzi, probabilmente è meglio che non tenga Violet troppo vicina a me, non vorrei mischiarle qualcosa. Forse è il caso che torni in camera a tentare di riposare un altro po’…buona fortuna con la piccola insonne, non mi sembra abbia molta voglia di tornare a dormire»

E così dicendo, dopo aver restituito la bambina alle braccia della propria mamma, Chris si diresse nuovamente verso la porta della sua camera, che era a pochi passi da quella della famiglia Buckland, e vi scomparì attraverso.

Dopo venti minuti di dondolii e ninne nanne nel corridoio dell’albergo Violet aveva finalmente richiuso gli occhi e Chloe, dopo averla riposta nel suo lettino, aveva ripreso il suo posto al fianco del marito sotto le coperte.

Abituato alle incursioni del migliore amico, Jonny si voltò verso Chloe senza dare cenni di essere infastidito per l’essere stato svegliato e abbracciando la moglie, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, sussurrando per non svegliare i figli, le chiese «Tutto ok?»

«Si, Violet stava facendo i capricci e non volevo disturbarti» disse mentre il marito la stingeva un po’ di più sorridendo per la dolcezza di quelle parole «Ho incontrato Christopher qui fuori…mi è sembrato così stanco e provato, non credevo avesse ancora problemi con il dormire…»

«E quando mai ha smesso di averne?»

Questa risposta identica a quella ricevuta dal ragazzo biondo la fece sorridere, pensando, ancora una volta, che se non fosse stato che Jonny era lì nel letto con lei ad abbracciarla e per quelle splendide creature che erano i loro figli, avrebbe creduto che c’era qualcosa di più del semplice affetto tra i due uomini e che forse, in un universo parallelo, fatto di scelte diverse, non ci sarebbe stata lei stretta in quell’abbraccio.


	3. Capitolo 3

Chris non aveva idea di che ore fossero, giaceva in uno stato di semi incoscienza con la testa sotto il cuscino, il cuscino sotto le coperte, nel buio più totale della camera. Non stava dormendo, non era sveglio, sentiva solo la sua testa pulsare, come se qualcuno stesse bussando forte contro le sue tempie.

Effettivamente qualcuno stava bussando ma alla porta. Jonny era incredulo del fatto che Chris stesse ancora dormendo a quell’ora ma non poteva essere altrove, nessuno l’aveva visto nella hall o nella sala ristoro, altro tentativo, nulla, il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi stava iniziando a preoccuparsi per il suo amico. Fortunatamente lui e Chris, per abitudine, all’arrivo in albergo chiedevano una copia in più delle chiavi delle proprie camere in modo da scambiarsele, un po’ per essere sicuri di non rimanere mai fuori la porta (Chris era solito dimenticare le proprie all’ interno della camera), un po’ perché in questo modo Chris non doveva svegliare il suo migliore amico durante le sue incursioni notturne, o almeno, non lo costringeva ad alzarsi dal letto. Ovviamente questa volta Chris era l’unico ad aver chiesto il duplicato della chiave, sarebbe stato assurdo avere la chiave per accedere alla camera doveJonny dormiva con la moglie e i bambini. Jonny strusciò la scheda magnetica nella serratura e dopo pochi secondi un bip gli comunicò che poteva entrare nella camera. Non si vedeva quasi nulla, le tapparelle di tutte le finestre erano abbassate, nonostante questo il ragazzo richiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si diresse verso un’ombra più grande che assunse essere il letto.

«Chris?»

Silenzio.

Jonny sbatté con la gamba contro il letto matrimoniale, ancora disorientato al buio.

«Chris?» ripeté sedendosi sul materasso ad altezza cuscino

«Mmm…»

Finalmente un segno di vita. Il mugolio proveniva da sotto le coperte e Jonny, iniziando ad abituarsi al buio, le scostò.

Sotto di esse, con la testa ancora sotto il cuscino c’era Chris, steso di pancia, con un braccio sotto la testa.

«Chris? Ti senti bene? Che fai ancora a letto alle 9? Mi hai fatto preoccupare…»

La perdita del suo rifugio sotto le coperte aveva svegliato Chris che ora sentiva il dolore alla testa trafiggerlo da parte a parte, era un dolore tanto forte da dargli la nausea.

«Hey…buon compleanno» disse il ragazzo uscendo finalmente con la testa da sotto il cucino e fissando, nel buio, con i suoi penetranti occhi blu quelli verdi e profondi dell’amico.

«Grazie…è tutto ok?»

«Niente di che, un po’ di mal di testa» disse Chris mettendosi a sedere vicino a Jonny «Scusami se ti ho fatto preoccupare, probabilmente a quest’ora dovresti essere giù con la tua famiglia a goderti la tua colazione di compleanno»

«Senza di te la famiglia non è completa…» disse Jonny sorridendo, il suo sorriso era così stupefacente che per un attimo Chris aveva avuto la sensazione che il buio attorno si stesse dissipando «E poi ero venuto a cercarti perché Chloe mi ha detto di averti incontrato fuori la nostra porta questa mattina, era preoccupata perché le sei sembrato stanco…»

«Come sempre del resto. Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ero solo venuto a farti gli auguri, forse un po’ troppo presto. Dammi 5 minuti per vestirmi e scendiamo a fare colazione» disse Chris saltando giù dal letto, cercando di ignorare il dolore alla testa che quel movimento brusco gli aveva procurato.

«Aspetta…» disse Jonny afferrando il braccio di Chris e alzandosi dal letto a sua volta per poter guardare negli occhi il ragazzo di pochi cm più basso di lui «…è realmente tutto ok? Non mi sembrava avessi avuto grandi problemi a dormire negli ultimi mesi e sai…ieri era la notte prima del miocompleanno…e...»

«…J...» Chris non sapeva che dire. Si, forse la causa della sua insonnia del giorno prima era in qualche modo legata all’ uomo di fronte a lui ma non voleva pensarci, era stato solo un misto di ricordi lontani e stress da tour, nulla degno di nota finchè lui non ci si fosse soffermato sopra. Ogni tanto è normale pensare a cose passate ma non devono influenzare il presente, soprattutto quando, come in questo caso, il presente ha preso una piega del tutto diversa, tanto diversa che quei ricordi oramai sono qualcosa che non è mai realmente successo.

«…voglio solo che tu sappia che, non importa se ci sono Chloe e i bambini, anche se devi abbandonare il tuo invidiabile posto vicino a Gwyneth per venirti a stendere vicino a me, la mia porta è sempre aperta per te…»

Chris non diede nemmeno il tempo a Jonny di finire che le sue braccia erano già attorno alle sue spalle in un abbraccio «Lo so, grazie amico mio»

Jonny riuscì a muovere le braccia il tanto da ricambiare l’abbraccio.

Il tempo accettabile per un abbraccio tra amici è probabilmente di massimo 3 secondi, dopo di quelli diventa imbarazzante, Chris e Jonny stettero lì fermi per almeno 10 secondi, totalmente a loro agio, entrambi persi in quella calda sensazione. 10 secondi necessari a Jonny per trasmettere a Chris che qualunque fosse il problema era tutto ok, 10 secondi necessari a Chris per dimenticare tutti i pensieri della notte prima e sostituirli con la gratitudine di avere un migliore amico così.

«Sai, effettivamente alle volte ti trovo un migliore compagno di letto di Gwyn, non dirlo alla stampa ma…» disse Chris dirigendosi verso le tapparelle e guardandosi intorno come se dei paparazzi potessero essere nascosti dietro le tende «…lei russa!»


	4. Capitolo 4

Una decina di minuti dopo un raggiante Jonny e un Chris che ancora si manteneva la testa scesero nella sala ristoro per fare colazione. Erano già tutti in piedi, Will e Guy, seduti allo stesso tavolo, leggevano rispettivamente un giornale e un vecchio libro, davanti a loro, oramai vuoti, due tazzoni di caffè. Phil ed altri membri della crew erano intenti a chiacchierare sorseggiando dalle loro tazze e mangiando dolci locali. Infine, seduti ad un tavolo sotto la finestra, c’erano Chloe, Violet e Jonah. Violet, vivacissima nonostante il suo break notturno, era seduta alla destra di Chloe, mezzo cornetto infilato in bocca e una marea di briciole sul vestitino bianco che la madre aveva scelto con cura per lei, Jonah se ne stava buono nel suo passeggino a giocare con delle costruzioni di gommapiuma.

«Buonfonno zio Chrif» salutò Violet ancora tentando di masticare l’enorme morso di cornetto che si era infilata in bocca.

«Violet…» la riprese severa la mamma per la mancanza di educazione nel parlare con la bocca piena.

«Buongiorno Violet, sono felice di vedere che qualche ora in più di sonno e un buon cornetto ti hanno restituito la parola» rise Chris «buongiorno di nuovo Chloe, buongiorno Jonah»

«Non era morto come tutti speravamo, stava solo aspettando il bacio del buongiorno» scherzò Jonny rivolto a Chloe ma con un tono di voce tale che tutti nella sala potessero sentirlo e ridere.

«Fossi in te mi terrei queste confessioni per quando tua moglie non è nei paragi Buckland» sgnignazzò Guy dal suo tavolo alzando appena lo sguardo dal suo libro.

«Sei geloso Berryman? Lo vuoi anche tu il bacio del buongiorno domani mattina?»

«Tieni la tua barba lontana da me»

Vi fu uno scroscio di risate nella sala ristoro, era una bellissima giornata, tutti erano di buon umore, l’unico a non ridere era Chris che sembrava perso in altro.

«Sei sicuro che è tutto ok? Ti vedo distante…» disse Jonny piano all’ amico mentre prendevano posto al tavolo con Chloe ed i bambini.

«Si, è tutto ok, davvero, è solo la mia testa…credo sia in procinto di implodere o qualcosa del genere…» rispose il ragazzo biondo stringendosi forte le tempie tra le mani «sono certo che un po’ di zuccheri sistemeranno tutto»

Chris bevve una tazza di cioccolata calda nella speranza che la sua pietanza preferita in forma liquida potesse curarlo ma nulla, la testa continuava a pulsargli come se ci fosse qualcosa lì dentro che tentava di liberarsi. Ricordi, pensò per un attimo Chris memore dei pensieri della notte precedente, ma il dolore era così forte che perfino questi ultimi scomparivano sotto le fitte lancinanti che trapassavano la sua testa. Era ancora chino con le tempie tra le mani, gli occhi chiusi, quando sentì una mano familiare posarsi sulla sua spalla.

«Hey…non mi piace come stai» c’erano dei grandi occhi verdi e preoccupati a fissarlo «su, vieni con me, ti accompagno in camera…»

«Non preoccuparti J, non ce n’è bisogno, sta passand…» mentì e in quel momento un’altra fortissima fitta gli fece stringere gli occhi che quasi iniziavano a lacrimargli per il dolore.

«Non fare storie, andiamo a metterti a letto, hai probabilmente solo bisogno di riposare e di qualche analgesico» disse Jonny prendendo sotto il braccio Chris e costringendolo ad alzarsi «resto io a farti un po’ di compagnia»

«NO» risposte, forse in maniera un po’ troppo secca ed ad alta voce Chris. Quella risposta aveva spiazzato e anche un po’ ferito Jonny, glielo leggeva negli occhi «è il tuo compleanno…devi passarlo con la tua famiglia» spiegò dolcemente Chris posando entrambe le mani sulle spalle dell’amico, sorridendo.

«Ma io…senza te…»

«Ti divertirai lo stesso»

«E tu…qui da solo…»

«Sopravvivrò»

Jonny rimase a fissarlo qualche secondo, per niente convinto, labbra strette come a trattenere un amaro boccone, in procinto di reclamare nuovamente.

«Vai, ti prego, non potrei mai perdonarmi di averti costretto a passare il tuo compleanno al mio capezzale e lo sai come sono io quando mi sento in colpa per qualcosa, non voglio che ti rovini il giorno del tuo compleanno per me»

«Non sarebbe rovinato» disse Jonny quasi in un soffio, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli dell’ amico.

«Ti prego…divertiti, io vado a riposarmi in modo da essere in forma per stasera e festeggiare io, te, Guy e Will, solo noi quattro, festeggiamenti tra uomini» chiuse il discorso Chris.

Jonny sapeva che a quel punto era inutile opporsi, era inutile cercare di convincere Chris che un pomeriggio passato con lui non poteva essere in alcun modo un pomeriggio sprecato, annuì e sorrise.

Chris, soddisfatto, lasciò andare Jonny dalla sua presa e si voltò per dirigersi verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore.

«Niente bacio del buon pisolino?» sogghignò Guy

«Oh fottiti Berryman» sentì Jonny rispondere alle sue spalle e ridendo scomparve attraverso la porta della sala ristoro.


	5. Capitolo 5

Un numero indefinito di ore di incoscienza sul letto e un paio di analgesici misti a sonniferi dopo Chris si sentiva meglio, pronto per festeggiare con i suoi amici.

Proprio in quel momento gli venne in mente che per l’ennesima volta era arrivato al giorno del compleanno di Jonny senza un regalo per lui, non che l’amico si aspettasse nulla di diverso, succedeva sempre così, che fosse il compleanno di Chris o di Jonny, l’altro arrivava sempre al fatidico giorno a mani vuote preferendo aspettare il giorno in cui passeggiando per la strada avesse visto qualcosa casualmente in una vetrina o in un negozio e pensato “Questo è perfetto per lui!”.

Chissà che ore erano e chissà se Jonny era tornato. Aveva passato una giornata a dormire, non aveva nemmeno visto la città, decise che se non era troppo tardi sarebbe potuto andare in cerca di qualche regalino per Apple e Moses. Si infilò un paio di pantaloni neri, una t-shirt nera ed un giubbino nero, non faceva poi così caldo in Germania, afferrò l’ennesima pillola di analgesico, forse stava esagerando ma era per sicurezza, non voleva che il mal di testa tornasse proprio mentre era a festeggiare Jonny, e si diresse verso la porta. Per un attimo, passando davanti al grande armadio a specchi che capeggiava ai piedi sul suo letto, ebbe l’impressione di vedere riflesso, così vestito completamente di nero, un Chris di sei anni prima ma il Chris del presente non lasciò entrare quel pensiero, come tutti quelli della notte precedente.

Stava aspettando l’ascensore quando le porte di quest’ultimo si aprirono e si trovò davanti Jonny, Will e Guy.

«Guarda chi c’è! La bella addormentata! Stavamo giusto portando il principe a darti un bacio per risvegliarti» disse Guy prendendo sottobraccio Jonnyche rideva.

«Disse il Padrino…Guy come ti sei conciato?» rispose Chris squadrando l’amico da capo a piedi.

Effettivamente Guy aveva leggermente ecceduto con l’eleganza, come suo solito.

«Sono un uomo di classe IO, non mi vesto da barbone per andare a festeggiare il compleanno del mio migliore amico»

«Guy, siamo in Germania, stiamo andando in un pub a bere birra non alla settimana della moda di Milano…poco male, sono certo che tra meno di mezz’ora sarai così sbronzo da non sapere nemmeno dove ti trovi» se la rise Will «Oh a questo proposito Chris, dal momento che io sarò troppo preso dal fare la balia a questo qui, Chloe si raccomanda con te di tenere sotto controllo il festeggiato»

«Si si faremo i bravi mamma Will» lo canzonò Guy mentre anche Chris entrava ridendo nell’ascensore e le porte si chiudevano dietro di lui.

Come previsto da Will, nemmeno mezz’ora dopo, erano seduti ad un tavolo un po’ in ombra di un pub tipico e Guy era già visibilmente brillo.

«Non sto dicendo che dovremmo fare gli spazzolini da denti come Justin Bieber ma sono certo che dei preservativi _Paradise_ sponsorizzati dai Coldplaypotrebbero essere un successone!»

Mentre Guy illustrava questa sua idea rivoluzionaria Jonny e Chris non riuscivano smettere di ridere e Will si passava una mano in faccia sconsolato.

«Ok, ok, qui qualcuno ha bisogno di una bella boccata d’aria fresca, vero Guy?» disse Will spingendo con tutte le sue forze l’amico verso la porta.

«Oppure che ne dici di A rush of blood to the head?! Eh? Eh? L’hai capita?»

«Guy sei disgustoso…» sentirono Will dire mentre i due uscivano dal locale.

Jonny si stava asciugando una lacrima scesagli per le risate «Propongo un altro giro di birra solo io e te per festeggiare!»

«Non se ne parla! Ho promesso a Chloe che ti avrei tenuto sotto controllo e a me già gira la testa» era così, un po’ perché non era abituato a bere e la birra di lì sembrava essere molto più pesante di quella a cui erano abituati in Inghilterra, un po’ probabilmente a causa del suo mix di analgesici e alcool.

«Ma è il mio compleanno! Tranquillo so quando è il momento di smettere!»

«Va bene» acconsentì Chris «ma per me solo mezza pinta!»

A quanto pare Jonny aveva sbagliato a calcolare il suo limite e così anche Chris. Quando Will rientrò, sottobraccio con Guy, i due erano già completamente ubriachi.

«Oh fantastico!» esclamò Will resosi conto della situazione «l’unica cosa che potrebbe peggiorare la situazione sarebbe che qualcuno ci riconoscesse»

«Nessuno può riconoscermi! Non sono Chris Martin! Sono Jonny Boy!» disse Chris prendendo il capello dalla testa di Jonny e mettendoselo in testa mentre questi rideva sonoramente guardando l’amico con il suo cappello in testa, noncurante di essere in pubblico privo di qualcosa che nascondesse il fatto che con l’avanzare degli anni i suoi capelli stavano diventando sempre più radi.

«Ohhh Jonny! Sei così calvo!» intervenne Guy fissando la testa scoperta dell’amico come se la vedesse per la prima volta dopo anni.

«Hey Non offendere il mio Jonny Boy! Per me sei bellissimo _honey_ …»

«Si, lo sappiamo tutti che lo ami, non c’è bisogno che gli dedichi altre 120 canzoni»

«Ne ho abbastanza! Chris ridai il cappello a Jonny! Guy molla quel boccale!» Will fulminò il bassista che aveva agguantato ciò che rimaneva della pinta del chitarrista «Tutti in albergo!» ordinò, intimamente preoccupato del dove avrebbe potuto condurre una conversazione del genere tra tre ubriachi, perché se in _vino veritas_ non voleva sapere quali malcelati segreti poteva tirar fuori della birra tedesca.

Fortunatamente per il batterista l’albergo non era molto distante e l’aria fresca aveva rinfrescato le idee dei suoi compagni abbastanza da condurli senza troppi problemi davanti la porta della camera di Chris.

«Jonny non posso mandarti in camera da tua moglie in queste condizioni, per stanotte dovrai dormire con Chris. Ce la fate a mettervi a letto senza fare troppi danni?»

«Si» risposero entrambi con dei sorrisi che trasparivano il fatto che l’ alcol era ancora in pieno circolo.

«Bene…io vado a mettere questo qui a letto» disse facendo cenno a un Guy che dormiva in piedi appoggiato alla sua spalla «Mi raccomando.»

Di cosa si stava raccomandando non era sicuro nemmeno lui, del non distruggere nulla in camera o magari di non distruggere cose ben più delicate, come ad esempio gli equilibri della loro amicizia? Scosse leggermente la testa come per cacciare quel pensiero. Ma come gli veniva in mente una cosa del genere? Forse quella maledetta birra aveva un po’ confuso le idee anche a lui.


	6. Capitolo 6

«Hey! Quello è il mio letto!»

«Cosa?»

Jonny dalla porta si era diretto deciso verso il letto matrimoniale della suite e vi era sprofondato di faccia, giusto nel mezzo, senza alcun indugio.

«Il mio letto.»

«Devo risponderti anche io così la prossima volta che vieni, alle tre del mattino, con i tuoi piedi gelidi, a prendere possesso del MIO letto»

«Perlomeno io non occupo tutto lo spazio a disposizione»

«Potrei dissentire»

Chris stava per ribattere quando un’affermazione del suo amico steso sul letto, che ora lo fissava intensamente con i suoi occhi verdi, gli diede il vuoto allo stomaco.

«Sei vestito come tanti anni fa»

No. No. No. I pensieri che lo inseguivano dalla notte precedente gli si infransero addosso come se nel tentare di scapparvi si fosse di botto fermato ed ora era troppo ubriaco per ricominciare a correre, sentiva già il ricordo del dolore insinuarsi e fargli venire la tachicardia.

Ma probabilmente Jonny aveva solo, a causa dell’alcol, dato voce ad un pensiero che gli era passato per la testa in quel momento. Infatti, aveva già, nuovamente, un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.

«E ora che si fa?»

«Will ha detto di dormire»

«Ma è il mio compleanno!» si lamentò per la seconda volta quella sera il chitarrista.

«Ti ricordo che è perché _è il tuo compleanno_ che non ti reggi in piedi» rispose il biondo imitando alla perfezione la voce lamentosa dell’amico «E poi domani avremmo un concerto da fare, ti ricordo»

«Sei una palla Christopher Anthony John Martin»

«Io…cosa? Non è vero! Ho la nausea e la stanza mi gira intorno e sto cercando di comportarmi da sobrio e…»

In quel momento un cuscino gli arrivò in faccia con una discreta violenza.

«…e sei una palla.»

Era inutile. Quegli occhi, quel sorriso, quella risata. Per quanto si sforzasse di controllarsi, di ignorare gli istinti irrazionali dettati dall’alcol, non poteva nulla se questi erano accompagnati dal verde delle iridi di Jonny. Era bastato un secondo in cui la sua concentrazione era passata dal cosa non fare a questi pensieri per far si che l’alcol prendesse nuovamente il sopravvento.

Chris raccolse il cuscino da terra e lo scaraventò contro l’amico che con un movimento istintivo lo scansò liberando la traiettoria verso un paralume sul comodino, l’unica fonte di luce attiva in quel momento nella camera.

« _Oh fuck_!» Chris rise nel buio «hai visto cosa hai combinato?» non riusciva a smettere di ridere.

«Io? Tu sei talmente ubriaco da non riuscire nemmeno a colpirmi e la colpa sarebbe la mia?» anche Jonny era in preda alle risate.

«Non vedo nulla» aveva quasi le lacrime dal ridere «Dove sei?»

«Ancora sul letto»

«E dov’è il letto?» si dirigeva tentoni nella camera « _fuck_!» aveva appena sbattuto il piede contro qualcosa che non riusciva assolutamente a distinguere nel buio.

«Chris fermo dove sei prima di distruggere qualcos’altro o peggio farti male!»

Chris s’immobilizzò, fermo lì dov’era, stava ancora ridendo e il buio non aiutava il suo disorientamento da alcol, possibilmente la camera girava ancora di più al buio, anche se non la poteva vedere girare, la sentiva girare. Dio se era ubriaco.

Sentì Jonny scendere dal letto, stava ridendo anche lui, probabilmente sperimentando lo stesso giramento della camera avvertito da Chris. Sentirlo ridere lo faceva solo ridere ulteriormente, poi ad un tratto sentì una mano cingergli il fianco sinistro ed una posarglisi in testa.

«Trovato!»

«E adesso dimmi, Jonny, come credi di essere capace di ritrovare la via del letto?»

«Io non sono imbranato come te! Dammi la mano e seguimi…»

Jonny fece scivolare la mano che ancora aveva in mezzo ai ricci di Chris giù per il braccio dell’amico, fino a trovarne la mano sinistra e intrecciare le dita con le sue.

Forse era ancora colpa dell’alcol ma quel gesto provocò in Chris una stretta allo stomaco e una leggera nausea, non era una cosa spiacevole, aveva un qualcosa di nostalgico, come se conoscesse già quella sensazione ma non sapesse bene dove collocarla. Era del tutto perso in quel momento, in Jonny che gli teneva stretta la mano e lo guidava attraverso il buio, nel silenzio tra di loro, che si ritrovò del tutto spiazzato quando si sentì strattonare verso il basso.

« _Fuck_!» questa volta ad imprecare era stato il chitarrista.

Erano entrambi stesi per terra, Jonny gli teneva ancora la mano mentre imprecava sottovoce contro la cosa in cui era inciampato.

«Chi è ora l’imbranato?» riprese a ridere Chris.

«Oh fa silenzio»

«Vuol dire che dormiremo qui per terra Jonny Boy!» disse Chris ancora ridacchiando e si girò verso l’amico.

Non riusciva a distinguere molto ma i suoi occhi si stavano abituando al buio rendendogli visibili i lineamenti del volto del chitarrista, anche nell’oscurità riusciva facilmente a scorgere gli occhi verdi di Jonny che lo stavano fissando. Quando si trovò ad incrociare quello sguardo fu come se tutto scomparisse attorno a loro, perfino la camera non girava più, sentiva il respiro di Jonny abbastanza vicino da avvertirne il calore anche sulla sua bocca. Dentro di se Chris stava combattendo una guerra, sentiva le sue labbra ribollire, sentiva il bisogno di avvicinarle a quelle di Jonny, come se ci fosse una forza magnetica ad attrarlo, ma sapeva anche di non potersi assolutamente lasciar andare a quell’istinto. Sentiva il battito accelerato del suo cuore come se fosse amplificato, in fondo cosa poteva succedere ad avvicinarsi solo un altro po’? Sapeva che stava lentamente avvicinando il suo volto a quello di Jonny, con spostamenti quasi impercettibili, oramai erano così vicini da sfiorarsi con il naso, stavano respirando uno l’anidride carbonica esalata dall’altro, era una sensazione inebriante, come se si stessero respirando l’un l’altro. Continuavano a fissarsi negli occhi mente il battito di entrambi accelerava, il respiro si faceva più affannoso e i pochi millimetri di distanza tra le due bocche si riducevano ulteriormente. Fu un attimo, entrambi smisero di respirare e chiusero gli occhi, l’ultimo millimetro che li separava era andato e le loro labbra erano ora unite in un delicato bacio, poco più di un semplice sfiorarsi.

Furono non più di tre secondi, in quei brevi attimi Chris sentì esplodere dentro di se mille colori, si sentì come se non gli mancasse nulla a questo mondo ma nel momento in cui le loro labbra si separarono e aprì gli occhi lo pervase il panico. Non sapeva cosa stava provando ma di una cosa era certo: dopo tanti anni aveva di nuovo in cuore in frantumi a causa di Jonathan Buckland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tranquilli, non voglio ammorbarvi [ammesso e non concesso che ci sia qualcuno alla lettura], volevo solo condividere con voi il fatto che mentre scrivevo questo capitolo [uppato a meno di una settimana dal quinto…credo sia una sorta di miracolo] avevo nella testa questa STUPENDA illustrazione della mia amica [♥] Robic: http://robictheescapist.deviantart.com/art/BuckinSketch-Drunken-308900702?q=gallery%3Arobictheescapist%2F40601758&qo=25
> 
> Vi consiglio vivamente di dare un’occhiata a tutti i suoi disegni, io li adoro, anzi, vi dirò di più, mentre scrivo nella mia testa non ci sono i reali Chris, Jonny, Will e Guy bensì quelli scaturiti dalla sua matita.
> 
> Lo sproloquio è finito, colgo l’occasione per ringraziare chiunque sia arrivato fin qui a leggere e se recensite vi ringrazio il doppio!
> 
> [Mi dispiace solo di aver stoppato la traduzione in inglese…troppo poco tempo e, diciamola tutta, scarse capacità linguistiche. Se qualcuno volesse farlo al posto mio (Nooo non vi sto facendo pressioni psicologiche nooo) sarebbe ricoperto d’ammmore (è l’unica cosa che posso permettermi…) dalla sottoscritta]
> 
> K.


	7. Capitolo 7

«S-scusami…io…io non so che mi è preso…»

Non poteva vederlo chiaramente, era troppo buio nella camera, ma riusciva facilmente a figurarsi il panico dipinto sul volto di Chris che gli aveva lasciato la mano e non era più steso ma seduto sul pavimento.

Se avesse dovuto spiegare a parole quello che stava provando in quel momento non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Non era nemmeno sicuro del numero di sensazioni che stava provando contemporaneamente, di una sola era certo: felicità. Eppure anche definirla solo come felicità gli sarebbe sembrato riduttivo, per pochi secondi si era sentito completo, si sentiva come in un sogno, non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare quella camera perché fuori c’era la realtà, c’erano persone che si fidavano di loro, persone che li amavano e che loro amavano, persone che non meritavano di essere prese in giro, tradite, fuori da quella camera non c’era nessun loro.

Eccoli, il panico, il senso di colpa, il dolore, avevano preso piede anche dentro di lui.

Nonostante tutto, in quel momento, nemmeno quelle cose contavano. Forse era egoista, forse faceva davvero schifo come essere umano, forse non meritava nulla di quello che aveva, ma in quel momento per lui contava solo Chris. I pensieri, le sensazioni, erano tutti tabula rasa, c’era solo il forte bisogno di stringere l’uomo davanti a lui, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che in qualche modo si sarebbe aggiustato tutto, che potevano essere felici. Ci credeva davvero. Si sentiva frastornato, inebriato, euforico, come l’aver riassaporato una droga dopo anni di astinenza, non esistevano più il passato, il futuro, il resto del mondo, c’erano solo quel momento e loro due.

«Non scusarti…va tutto bene» allungò la mano per prendere quella di Chris.

Tutte le sue percezioni erano amplificate, così quando Chris scostò la mano fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco.

«Hai ragione, non significa nulla, non ha voluto dire nulla per nessuno dei due, è stata solo colpa dell’alcol» disse con voce decisa.

«Lo sai che non è vero» sentiva dolore, come se qualcuno avesse preso in mano il suo cuore e lo stesse strizzando come una spugna, come poteva dire questo?

«E’ così, abbiamo solo bevuto troppo»

«No…» era un incubo, doveva essere un incubo, non poteva star succedendo di nuovo «lo sappiamo entrambi cosa voleva dire»

«Nulla, per me non ha significato nulla.»

E allora lo sentì, per la seconda volta nella sua vita, come un _crack_ nella testa e un dolore acuto nel petto. Era stato così anche anni prima, l’aveva sentito il suono del suo cuore che si spezzava. Il suo mondo stava andando in frantumi, di nuovo.

Avrebbe voluto dirsi che gli uomini non piangono, avrebbe voluto almeno questa volta conservare la sua dignità, non mostrare a Chris quanto potere aveva su di lui.

«N-non ti credo» la sua voce era strozzata nel tentativo di combattere le lacrime che incuranti dei suoi sforzi continuavano a scendere.

«Che cosa vuoi che ti dica?» non poteva vederlo ma dal tono di voce era chiaro che anche Chris stava piangendo «Che non importa quanti anni passino, non importa se abbiamo sposato altre persone, messo al mondo dei figli, non importa quanto mi auto convinca che possiamo scherzarci e giocarci su, io ti amerò sempre? E’ questo quello che vuoi Jonathan?»

L’aveva chiamato per nome. L’aveva chiamato per nome con una voce che rendeva chiaro quanto stesse soffrendo, era il tono di una persona stremata dal dolore, che non sopportava più quella situazione.

Jonny non riusciva a dire nulla, si sentiva solo soffocare dal dolore, il dolore che provava nel vedere Chris ridotto così.

«Vuoi che ti dica che sono uno stupido che credeva di poter avere la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca? Che sono anni che mi giustifico con me stesso per quello che provo per te dicendomi che il nostro è un amore diverso e che non devo sentirmi in colpa verso la donna che ho giurato di amare per tutta la vita?» la voce di Chris era rotta dal dolore «E’ così, lo ammetto.» il tono di voce più pacato «Ma sai cosa? Questo non cambia nulla. Abbiamo fatto delle scelte tanti anni fa, abbiamo delle responsabilità verso altre persone, le nostre famiglie, Will, Guy, non siamo più i ragazzini che non avevano nulla da perdere a scambiarsi gesti affettuosi su un palco…»

Ad ogni parola Jonny sentiva una parte di se morire, sapeva che Chris aveva ragione e sapeva che dopo quella notte avrebbe perso anche tutto quello che gli aveva dato la forza di non crollare in tutti quegli anni. Era vero, si erano presi in giro da soli, parati dietro muri di scuse ed ora che la vita aveva voluto sbatterglielo in faccia era tutto rovinato, sarebbe tutto cambiato, com’era già cambiato negli anni.

Eppure, anche se sovrastato da tutto quel dolore, Jonny sentiva un senso di rabbia crescere dentro di se, Chris aveva ragione, non potevano più essere quelli che si abbracciavano davanti a migliaia di persone fregandosene del pensiero degli altri, ma la verità era che non lo erano più già da molto tempo. Quelle, oramai rare, volte in cui l’amico si lasciava andare a degli slanci d’affetto verso di lui, bastava il rumoreggiare della folla per farlo pentire tanto da non ripetere il gesto la volta successiva. Certo, sul palco Chris la prendeva a ridere, ed anche Jonny, ma c’era un motivo per cui oramai anche durante il finale di In My Place erano tanto distanti sul palco: Chris era sempre stato terrorizzato dall’opinione degli altri, l’aveva sempre anteposta a quello che c’era tra di loro. L’aveva fatto il giorno in cui avevano, o meglio aveva, deciso che non poteva esistere alcun futuro per loro due insieme e lo faceva ogni sera sotto quei dannati riflettori che erano sempre stati l’ostacolo più grande. Se fossero rimasti i ragazzini sfigati del college, se non fossero mai diventati i Coldplay, allora forse le cose non sarebbero mai precipitate fino a quel punto.

E poi Chris lo fece, pigiò l’unico tasto dolente del ragazzo con gli occhi verdi.

«Non smetterò mai di scrivere quello che provo per te, del nostro amore, sei in più canzoni di quante credi…»

Il dolore cedette il posto alla rabbia, alla frustrazione, ai pensieri che per anni aveva tenuto dentro di se e incurante delle lacrime, di che ora fosse e di chi potesse sentirlo, sputò fuori tutto quello che provava.

«Dovrei esserne felice? E’ questo il futuro che mi aspetta? Vivrò il resto della mia vita ad ascoltare cosa hai da dirmi attraverso delle canzoni perché sei troppo vigliacco per dirmelo in faccia, perché sei stato e sarai sempre troppo vigliacco per ammettere apertamente quello che provi ed essere felice? Che farai? Mi dedicherai un intero album questa volta? Inciderai una canzone in cui dici che _per te_ è stato difficile lasciarmi andare, che _io_ ti ho spezzato il cuore e poi la rinnegherai sostenendo che tu la odi? Oppure non so lo so, scriverai una canzone per me, dirai a tutti che è dedicata a me e poi smetterai di cantarla perché è per la persona sbagliata rimpiazzandola con una scritta per Gwyneth?»

«Jonny…io…mi dispiace così tanto…»

Jonny si alzò in piedi, sapeva come chiudere quel discorso, sapeva di doverlo fare per il proprio bene, anche se la voce gli sarebbe tremata.

«Perdonami Chris ma no, io non sarò quello che aspetterà ogni tua nuova canzone sperando parli di noi, magari illudendosi che un giorno tutto si risolverà, non sarò quello che accompagnerà con la chitarra dei versi che finirebbero solo per consumarmi dentro»

«Che intendi…?»

«Lascio il gruppo.»

E così dicendo, nonostante il buio, si diresse verso la porta della camera e ne uscì lasciando Chris lì, immobile e senza parole, ancora seduto sul pavimento.


	8. Capitolo 8

Tutto si era fermato, anche il tempo, attorno a Chris.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, rincorrere Jonny e pregarlo di cambiare idea ma qualcosa lo aveva trattenuto. La verità è che per quanto gli facesse male, sapeva che Jonny aveva ragione, non potevano continuare ad andare avanti facendo finta di nulla, nascondendosi dietro delle scuse, nessuno si sarebbe mai accorto di nulla ma i loro sentimenti non sarebbero mai cambiati, li avrebbero consumati, poco a poco, fino a distruggere tutto quello che c’era di bello tra di loro.

Era già iniziata. Quella discussione ne era la prova.

Sapeva che la mattina sarebbe arrivata presto o tardi e sapeva di dover prendere una decisione, di dover dire qualcosa a Jonny. Per la seconda volta in quella notte sentì il desiderio di rimanere steso su quel pavimento per sempre.

Mille cose affollavano la sua testa, perfino il pensiero che se fosse morto lì sarebbe stato meglio per tutti, lui non avrebbe dovuto scegliere e far soffrire nessuno e le persone che amava, dopo un po’, sarebbero tornate alla loro vita felice, anche senza di lui.

Ma probabilmente anche questi pensieri, come molti altri quella notte, non erano altro che frutto dell’alcol che ancora sentiva in circolo e della disperazione, soprattutto di quella. Come poteva decidere della sua intera vita in una notte? Si sentiva bloccato, terrorizzato dal futuro e dalla luce del mattino che di lì a poco avrebbe tramutato quell’incubo in realtà.

Mentre fissava il buio con il cuore in gola, all’improvviso, era mattina.

Paradossalmente, si era addormentato. Lui che era famoso per passare intere notti insonni, in una notte così piena di pensieri e decisioni da prendere, era crollato, probabilmente sotto il peso di quegli stessi pensieri.

Aprì gli occhi e sentì un conato di vomito salirgli su per la gola. Corse in bagno e sprofondò la testa nel water, si sentiva uno straccio, la nausea era fortissima e un mal di testa ancora peggiore di quello del giorno precedente gli stava perforando le tempie. Era così che Guy si sentiva ogni volta dopo aver bevuto? Non c’era da sorprendersi se era sempre un tale stronzo di prima mattina.

Poi un flash, tutte le immagini e le sensazioni della notte prima gli tornarono in mente, non era stato un incubo, era la fottuta realtà. Desiderò intensamente di poter riaddormentarsi e dimenticare tutto nuovamente ma in quel momento un frastuono proveniente dalla camera gli provocò delle fortissime fitte alla testa. Era la porta, qualcuno, stava bussando energicamente ed insistentemente.

«CHRIS! APRI IMMEDIATAMENTE QUESTA PORTA, LO SO CHE SEI SVEGLIO!»

Era Will. Non riusciva a decifrare il suo tono di voce ma di certo non era quello di un cordiale buongiorno.

Si trascinò fino all’uscio della porta cercando di ignorare altri conati.

Jonny gli aveva già parlato? Sapeva già tutto della sua decisione? …sapeva solo quello?

«Will…?» disse abbastanza forte da farsi sentire senza aprire la porta. Aveva la fronte poggiata alla porta, completamente privo di ogni energia.

«Chris! Aprimi! Dobbiamo parlare!»

«Will…ti prego...» sentiva la voce già tremare, le lacrime bruciargli gli occhi, i singhiozzi che gli mozzavano il fiato.

«Christopher ti ho detto di aprirmi questa cazzo di porta»

Chris aprì lentamente la porta, non riusciva nemmeno a guardare l’amico negli occhi.

Quello che Will si trovò davanti non era Chris Martin, l’energico ed iperattivo cantante dei Coldplay, era il suo fantasma. Chris era pallido come non mai, con delle profonde occhiaie livide e gli occhi rossi che fissavano il pavimento. L’aggressività del batterista di colpo scomparve, prese sotto braccio l’amico e lo accompagnò fino al letto dove lo fece sedere.

«Chris…» chiamò l’amico che quasi sembrava essere in uno stato di trance «…che hai?»

Chris alzò lo sguardo verso Will, gli occhi lucidi e labbra cianotiche serrate a trattenere i singhiozzi.

«Will…mi dispiace…» disse in un soffio

Will si stava iniziando ad allarmare, _mi dispiace_ per cosa? Iniziava a temere che l’amico avesse fatto qualche sciocchezza, assunto qualcosa che non doveva, cosa era potuto succedere nelle ultime cinque o sei ore?

«Ti dispiace per cosa? Chris cosa è successo?» stava fissando intensamente gli occhi dell’amico per cercare di carpire qualcosa e prima che Chris potesse rispondere aggiunse «Ero venuto a parlarti perché stanotte Jonny è venuto a bussare alla mia porta chiedendomi se poteva dormire con me, sembrava abbastanza scosso, ho cercato di farmi dire perché non era con te ma non ha voluto dirmi nulla»

Non glielo aveva detto! Will non sapeva nulla, Jonny non lo aveva ancora detto a nessuno, forse aveva qualche possibilità di rimettere a posto le cose. Si sentì in qualche modo, anche se minimamente, sollevato.

«E’ successo qualcosa tra te e lui? Credo di sapere più che bene che razza di idiota diventi quando bevi. Cosa gli hai detto? Avete litigato? Chris, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa…»

Il ragazzo biondo cercò dentro di se la forza per raccogliere tutti i pezzi in cui si sentiva in quel momento e fece un respiro profondo a sopprimere le lacrime.

«Non è niente amico mio» riuscì addirittura ad abbozzare un sorriso, davvero poco convincente in realtà «E’ solo l’effetto dell’ hangover, credo di aver davvero bevuto troppo ieri sera, mi dispiace per questo, per lo stato in cui sono proprio oggi che abbiamo un concerto, so quanto ci tieni alla professionalità»

Abbassò lo sguardo, sapeva che se avesse guardato Will negli occhi mentre lo diceva sarebbe stato chiaro che stava mentendo. A quanto pare, però, l’amico non ne aveva bisogno per capire quale fosse la verità.

«Chris, guardami negli occhi, sono 15 anni che bado a Guy, so quali sono i postumi di una sbornia e non è questo il caso. Perché stai evitando l’argomento Jonny? Cosa può essere successo di tanto grave da non potermelo dire?»

«Nulla, davvero, ho solo fatto qualche battuta di troppo sul motivo per cui porta sempre il cappello, dopo mi andrò a scusare con lui e tornerà tutto normale, te lo prometto» sorrise e Will capì che non c’era nulla che poteva dire o fare per far parlare di Chris di qualunque cosa fosse successa la notte prima.

Che non era una sciocchezza ne era certo, aveva visto con che occhi Jonny aveva bussato alla sua porta qualche ora prima e stava vedendo lo stesso dolore negli occhi azzurri dell’uomo di fronte a lui. Battute sui capelli, Chris era davvero il peggior bugiardo che conoscesse, quando Jonny aveva iniziato a indossare regolarmente il cappello aveva smesso perfino di parlare della sua paura per la perdita dei capelli che fino ad allora era stata un pallino fisso nella testa del cantante. Non avrebbe mai potuto crederci. Qualcosa in cuor suo gli diceva che era meglio non fare pressioni, una piccola parte di lui aveva sempre creduto che prima o poi quei due si sarebbero accorti che quella che provavano l’uno per l’altro non era semplice amicizia, lui lo sapeva, Guy lo sapeva ed era certo che in fondo lo sapessero anche le loro mogli. Chiunque dopo poco riusciva a vederlo chiaramente, quello che c’era tra loro era qualcosa di così reale da sembrare tangibile alle volte. Loro due sembravano gli unici a non capirlo, o almeno così davano a vedere, si erano sposati, avevano messo al mondo dei bellissimi bambini e nulla di tutto questo sembrava aver intaccato minimamente quello che c’era tra di loro ma non era difficile leggere tra le parole dei testi scritti da Chris quanto dolore nascondevano.

Magari i suoi timori della notte prima si erano avverati, si erano detti l’un l’altro cosa provavano e qualcosa era andato male? Poteva essere un problema per il gruppo?

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla mano di Chris che aveva afferrato la manica della sua t-shirt.

«Will» lo vide che sudava freddo e fissava con occhi sbarrati il pavimento «Non mi sento bene»

In un secondo il batterista lo stava sorreggendo cingendogli le spalle con un braccio. Era bianco in volto, un bagno di sudore, le labbra stavano diventando viola scuro e sentiva che non aveva nemmeno la forza per star dritto. Gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte sudata, era talmente tanto bollente che la preoccupazione lo assalì.

«Dio mio Chris, sei bollente. Stenditi, io vado subito a chiamare qualcuno»

Lo fece stendere, prese del ghiaccio dal minibar della suite, lo avvolse in un asciugamano del bagno e glielo poggiò in testa.

«Non ti muovere.»

Se anche avesse voluto non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, all’improvviso aveva iniziato a vedere mille colori davanti gli occhi e poi bianco, aveva sentito il sudore freddo sgorgargli da ogni poro, come se fosse lì lì per svenire ma il fatto che era seduto glielo impedisse. Era lucido ma il suo intero corpo gli sembrava una gelatina, la testa gli faceva malissimo, l’unica cosa positiva era che stava lentamente ricominciando a distinguere i contorni delle cose attorno a lui.

Will nel frattempo stava correndo giù per le scale dell’ albergo alla ricerca dello staff medico che viaggiava con il gruppo. Nella hall c’era Guy, con degli occhiali da sole scuri, che si teneva la testa seduto su di una poltrona.

«Guy!»

«Sono qui, non c’è bisogno che urli» disse e la mano stretta sulla tempie rese chiaro che anche lui era alquanto ko dalla notte prima.

«Chris non sta bene, ha la febbre alta, vai da lui mentre trovo qualcuno che lo possa visitare» si diede una veloce occhiata attorno «Dov’è Jonny?»

«Ha accompagnato Chloe e i bambini in aeroporto» Guy era ancora al suo posto sulla poltrona.

«Guy hai capito cosa ti ho detto? Chris sta male! Scolla il tuo culo scozzese da quella poltrona!»

Sbuffando, Guy si alzò e si diresse verso l’ascensore.

Nel frattempo Chris sentiva che il ghiaccio gli stava facendo abbassare la temperatura, il senso di svenimento era passato ma ancora non riusciva a muoversi.

Ci mancava solo la febbre. Sicuramente Will avrebbe avvertito anche Jonny, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire o fare trovandoselo davanti con gli altri presenti?

In quel momento si aprì la porta e Chris sussultò, quasi pensando di veder comparire sull’uscio l’amico dagli occhi verdi, invece, con suo sollievo, era solo Guy.

«Will dice che stai morendo» il tono era quello di un Guy Berryman in pieno hangover totalmente insofferente a chiunque sul pianeta terra.

«Oh non essere così affranto, in realtà credo sopravvivrò» rise debolmente Chris.

«Quindi? Cos’hai?»

«Una semplice febbre suppongo, già ieri non mi sentivo molto in forma, insomma nulla che un paio di pillole non possano risolvere in tempo per stasera»

«Vedremo» la porta si era aperta nuovamente, questa volta per mano di alcuni paramedici, Will e Phil, quest’ultimo continuò «se la febbre non ti scende lo show è annullato, meglio annullarne uno stasera che rischiare di doverne annullare di più nei giorni a venire»

«Ma non è nulla sto, benissimo!» a supporto della sua affermazione fece per mettersi seduto sul letto ma fallì.

«Amico, hai l’aspetto di un fottuto zombie!» commentò finemente Guy.

«Chris non è poi un dramma annullare un concerto, lo riprogrammeremo» disse Will.

«Vuoi prendermi in giro? Lo sai meglio di me che a quest’ora ci saranno già miglia di persone in fila! Non voglio deludere i nostri fan!» si stava agitando e sentiva la temperatura salire di nuovo.

«Nemmeno io ma la tua salute è più importante»

«Ma vi sto dicendo ch…»

«SIGNORI! Siete pregati di uscire dalla camera, non possiamo fare il nostro lavoro se continuate a discutere e far agitare il paziente» intervenne una donna, ad occhio e croce la responsabile del team di paramedici.

«Dovete misurargli la febbre non fargli un intervento a cuore aperto, non vedo perché dovremmo uscire!» sbottò Will.

«Vi sto pregando di lasciarci da soli con il paziente» ripeté fermamente la donna e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla si rivolse a Chris «Signor Martin, le prometto che farò il possibile per rimetterla in sesto per stasera ma adesso si deve calmare e permetterci di visitarla»

Chris si calmò e sprofondò nuovamente nel cuscino, Will si avviò verso la porta seguito da Guy e Phil.

Fuori la camera Phil era furioso «Tutto questo per andare a festeggiare un compleanno! Ora abbiamo il cantante fuori gioco, un bassista che a stento si tiene sveglio» scoccò uno sguardo a Guy che era in piedi, poggiato al muro ma s’intuiva avesse gli occhi chiusi sotto gli occhiali da sole «e dove diavolo è finito Jonny? Sono sempre incollati ed ora che Chris sta male lui è disperso chissà dove!»

«Eccomi!»

In quel momento, dalle scale, emerse il chitarrista con gli occhi verdi.

«Ho letto il messaggio di Will e sono corso qui più veloce che potevo» disse respirando a fatica a causa della mole di piani saliti a piedi «lui dov’è?»

«In camera, i paramedici hanno detto di aspettare fuo…»

Troppo tardi, Jonny aveva spalancato la porta che era socchiusa ed era corso al capezzale di Chris.

«Signor Buckland avevo chiesto a lei ed i suoi amici di aspettare fuori» commentò la donna che stava finendo di visitare Chris ascoltandogli il battito con lo stetoscopio.

Jonny la ignorò completamente, era perso nel guardare l’amico negli occhi azzurri che stavano iniziando a riempirsi di lacrime nuovamente. Non l’aveva mai visto così male, pallido, le labbra livide e screpolate, profonde borse sotto gli occhi, sembrava così debole che avrebbe avuto paura di toccarlo e fargli del male.

«Come ti senti?» disse senza smettere di fissarlo negli occhi.

«Come se mi fosse passato addosso uno dei camion degli strumenti» disse Chris abbozzando un sorriso e cercando di non far scendere le lacrime che si erano formate nei suoi occhi.

Jonny sapeva che Chris non si riferiva solo alla febbre.

«Chris…io…» trattenne il respiro, non era sicuro di quello che avrebbe dovuto dire dopo ma l’amico lo anticipò.

«Dobbiamo parlare…»

«Non ora» intervenne il paramedico che aveva appena tolto lo stetoscopio dalle orecchie «Ora il signor Martin ha bisogno di riposare o non ce la farà mai a riprendersi per questa sera»

«Ho il permesso di esibirmi?»

«Sì, se se la sente, prenda due di queste pillole» gli disse passandogli un flacone «e si metta a dormire. Voi altri fuori e questa volta dico sul serio» scoccò un’occhiata di rimprovero a Jonny che aveva ancora gli occhi incollati a quelli di Chris che lo stava fissando a sua volta.

«E’ l’ ora del soundcheck!» Will mise una mano sulla spalla di Jonny e lo condusse verso la porta seguito da tutti gli altri «Sempre se Guy ci fa il piacere di tornare dal mondo dei morti»

«Io sono più sveglio di tutti voi messi insieme! Deve ancora nascere una birra che possa mettermi ko!»

«Vado a prendere le mie cose in camera e vi raggiungo» disse Jonny piano e si allontanò dal gruppo.

«Will…secondo te…?» Guy si rivolse con tono serio all’amico non appena Jonny fu abbastanza lontano.

Will annuì e continuò a camminare.

«Qualcuno può dirmi cosa diavolo sta succedendo?!» esclamò Phil.


	9. Capitolo 9

«One…two…three»

Le note di Hurts Like Heaven risuonavano nello stadio ma ancora una volta, per l’ennesima volta da quando avevano iniziato il soundcheck, Jonny era completamente fuori tempo. Non che fosse importante andare a tempo durante certe prove tecniche ma la cosa stava iniziando a far innervosire, più di quanto già non lo fosse, Phil.

«Stop, stop.»

Ci fu uno scambio di sguardi tra lui e Will, il labiale di Phil era un palese _What the hell?_ , il batterista gli fece segno di lasciar fare a lui.

«Direi che è abbastanza, i roadie possono fare il resto delle prove tecniche senza di noi, forse è il caso che andiamo tutti a riposare un po’» disse Will.

Jonny non disse una parola, sfilò la chitarra con lo sguardo basso e si avviò verso il backstage.

Guy e Will si scambiarono uno sguardo e quest’ultimo allungò il passo per raggiungere il chitarrista.

«Jonny, hey…» gli poggiò una mano spalla per fermarlo. Jonny lo fissò in attesa di sapere cosa volesse l’amico ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo che fece bloccare Will.

Jonathan Buckland, J, Jonny Boy, come lo chiamava Chris, aveva sempre avuto questa capacità di infondere calma e buon umore con un solo sguardo, non era nemmeno merito di quei suoi timidi quanto luminosi sorrisi, era qualcosa nei suoi occhi a fare la magia. Chiunque osservando il gruppo da fuori avrebbe detto che la fonte di energia dei Coldplay risiedesse in Chris ma non era così, a dare la carica a Chris era sempre stato Jonny, bastava uno scambio di sguardi e lo sentivi che era come se qualcosa tra di loro si allineasse portando armonia tutto intorno ma, in quel momento, non c’era niente di tutto questo negli occhi verdi del chitarrista, erano vuoti, stanchi e distanti.

«Will?» lo richiamò all’ordine Guy.

«Che cosa sta succedendo?» fu l’unica frase che riuscì a formulare Will.

«Nulla, sono solamente stanco e in hangover»

«Potreste smetterla di trattarmi come se fossi stupido? Li conosco i postumi di una sbornia, Guy è in hangover,»

«Hey!»

«non tu o Chris, dimmi cosa sta succedendo o perlomeno fammi il piacere di non credere di potermi prendere per il culo mentre mi guardi negli occhi.»

«Will ha ragione» Guy aveva un tono di voce stranamente serio e privo di note sarcastiche «Jonny, se è successo qualcosa con Chris è nostro diritto saperlo, siamo un gruppo…ma prima di quello, siamo una famiglia.»

« _Guys_ , ve lo giuro, non è nulla che possa influenzare il gruppo» bugia «Chris ed io abbiamo solo bisogno di chiarire un paio di cose»

Guy non lasciò nemmeno che finisse la frase «Sta succedendo di nuovo non è vero?»

Il cuore di Jonny fece un salto, si riferiva a _quello_? Guy sapeva di allora?

«…cosa sta succedendo di nuovo?» Will aveva perso il filo del discorso, Guy lo ignorò.

«Non guardarmi così Jon, non è mai stato poi tanto un segreto, quello che non ho mai capito è perché allora avete deciso di vivere le vostre vite _così_ , io lo so che …»

«TU NON SAI NIENTE»

Guy ammutolì, era raro vedere Jonny perdere la calma.

«Tu non sai nulla di me e di Chris, della nostra amicizia, delle decisioni che abbiamo preso, non solo per noi stessi, ma anche per voi. Tu non hai idea del sacrificio che abbiamo fatto per il bene di questo gruppo.»

«Dannazione ma ci prendi davvero per degli stupidi?» l’argomento di discussione era oramai chiaro anche a Will «Credi davvero che non ci fossimo accorti di nulla?»

«Io non so cosa credete di sapere ma questi non sono affari vostri». La rabbia ma anche il dolore di Jonny erano palesi.

«Va bene, hai ragione, quello che c’è tra te e Chris non ci riguarda, ti giuro che né io né Guy ci permetteremo mai più di mettere in mezzo questo discorso» lanciò uno sguardo a Guy che annuì e si vedeva chiaramente che era mortificato «dimmi solo una cosa, possiamo fare qualcosa per te?»

Lo sguardo di Jonny si addolcì, era fortunato ad avere degli amici così.

«Ho bisogno di stare da solo per un po’»

Will fece cenno di capire con la testa e gli diede una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, quello del batterista a cercare di trasmettere forza all’amico e Jonny ricordò per l’ennesima volta perché Chris continuava a dire che Will era la loro roccia, quello di Jonny, invece, semplicemente a voler dire grazie.

Fece per dirigersi verso qualche posto tranquillo nel backstage.

«E’ speciale...»

Jonny si fermò di scatto ma non si girò a guardare Guy, rimase immobile, in attesa che completasse la frase.

«…quello che avete intendo. Non so cosa sia e non credo che nessuno eccetto voi due possa capirlo, ma è speciale.»

La voce di Guy aveva tremato leggermente sul finale, Jonny sentiva il groppo farsi strada anche nella sua gola e i condotti lacrimali bruciare, non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi vedere così, riprese a camminare e scomparve dietro una delle porte del corridoio.

 

Chris aprì gli occhi di scatto, come se fosse sbandato nel sonno, cercò con la mano l’iPhone riposto sul comodino accanto a lui per vedere che ore fossero. Le 19.00, era quasi ora di darsi una mossa. Poi ad un tratto, come era successo anche quella mattina, tutto gli tornò alla mente e desiderò di potersi addormentare di nuovo e dimenticare.

Sentì una fitta al petto e il suo respiro accelerare, le lacrime iniziarono a scendere incontrollate ed ogni suo tentativo di calmarsi sembrava essere inutile. Doveva parlare con Jonny, dirgli qualcosa, fare qualcosa, non gli importava del futuro del gruppo, l’unica cosa di cui era assolutamente certo era che non poteva perdere Jonny. Dentro di se Chris sapeva bene cosa provava ma non era quello il punto, non era _stare con Jonny_ , il suo era un bisogno di avere Jonny nella sua vita, semplicemente.

 

In una stanzetta spoglia e anonima Jonathan Buckland stava pensando esattamente le stesse cose. Lui e Chris non erano destinati a stare insieme, lo desiderava più di ogni altra cosa ma sapeva che non era così che le cose sarebbero mai andate, solo perché si amavano non voleva dire che era quello il loro destino.

Eppure questa consapevolezza non faceva più male, perché Guy aveva ragione, quello che avevano loro non era semplice amore, ora lo vedeva chiaramente, loro non avevano bisogno di essere una coppia o di vivere una grande storia d’amore, anzi, probabilmente quello avrebbe rovinato tutto, quello che avevano loro andava oltre, Chris una volta l’aveva chiamato _agápē_.

 

Nel frattempo Christopher Martin era tornato ai pensieri di due notti prima, ai calzini spaiati e ai numeri primi, al 2 e all’11. Per tutta la sua vita aveva pensato di essere quell’1 che resta fuori quando si divide un numero primo per due, come se fosse in più, come se non fosse quello il suo posto nell’ universo ed invece, ora finalmente aveva capito: lui era sì un 1 ma era stato fortunato abbastanza da trovare, tra tanti numeri, tra tante persone, un altro 1 come lui, il _suo_ 1 per formare un 2, indissolubile, che se anche lo si fosse provato a dividere sarebbe risultato in un 1. Che era un po’ quello che erano loro, una cosa sola che niente al mondo poteva separare.

Chris, ovviamente, non ne aveva idea, ma se Jonny avesse potuto ascoltare questo suo discorso gli avrebbe spiegato, sorridendo, che l’1 fa parte di una categoria particolare di numeri, chiamati _numeri felici_.


	10. Capitolo 10

Era oramai quasi ora di salire sul palco, Chris si sentiva discretamente meglio, sia per quel che riguardava la febbre sia con se stesso, per una volta, forse per la prima volta negli ultimi 15 anni, non sentiva quel peso, a volte sepolto nel profondo, a volte meno. Ora doveva solo arrivare in fretta allo stadio e parlare con Jonny.

 

Jonny aveva gli occhi fissi sull’orologio appeso al muro, era quasi ora, dov’era Chris?

«L’hai chiamato?» chiese, tradendo un po’ di nervosismo, Will a Phil che girava in tondo per la stanza, lanciando, anche lui, occhiate all’orologio.

Nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che la porta del camerino si aprì.

«Eccomi!»

Era Chris, già vestito per andare in scena, leggermente pallido ma tutto sommato, viste le condizioni del pomeriggio, abbastanza in forma. I suoi occhi, dopo un veloce sguardo a tutti i presenti nella camera, si fissarono su Jonny.

«Come ti senti?» chiese con tono serio Phil.

«Bene» disse Chris, distogliendo lo sguardo dal chitarrista «Ho dormito e ora sono come nuovo» sorrise in modo incoraggiante.

Guy lanciò un brevissimo sguardo confuso a Will che a suo volta non riusciva a capire come l’amico fosse passato in poche ore dalla modalità _The Walking Dead_ a _quello_. Non che non fosse felice, figurarsi, aveva passato il pomeriggio a preoccuparsi per lui, ma non era tanto la miracolosa guarigione a lasciarlo perplesso, quanto _il resto_.

Jonny appariva ugualmente sorpreso. Nel lungo sguardo che Chris gli aveva lanciato appena entrato nella stanza aveva letto qualcosa ma non era sicuro di sapere cosa. In parte si sentiva quasi deluso nel vederlo così pieno di energie, ancora una volta si chiese che brutta persona fosse per provare una cosa del genere, ma sapeva riconoscere Chris quando fingeva e non era quello il caso, stava davvero meglio, in tutti i sensi.

«Forza è ora!» Phil li richiamò dai loro pensieri.

Chris lanciò un altro sguardo a Jonny ma quest’ultimo si girò dall’altro lato rompendo subito il contatto visivo.

Si diressero dietro al palco, come di consuetudine si misero in cerchio per il tradizionale _pre-show huddle_ ed eccoli che erano fuori, nel buio, in sottofondo _Back to the future_ e la pioggia che scendeva copiosa dal cielo.

Chris, nonostante tutto, sembrava realmente in gran forma, Jonny lo poteva vedere saltellare per caricarsi nella penombra delle luci blu.

Hurts Like Heaven filò liscia, nemmeno la pioggia sembrava poter fermare Chris che si comportava come se le ultime 24 ore non fossero mai esistite, tanto da essere a suo agio ad avvicinarsi al chitarrista al momento del suo assolo, quello che accadeva dentro di Jonny, invece, era molto più complicato.

Nonostante il pomeriggio passato da solo gli avesse fatto capire molte cose, vedere Chris _così_ aveva riacceso, pure se minimamente, quel sentimento di rabbia della notte prima. Per l’ennesima volta gli sembrava di essere l’unico ad essere veramente ferito dalla situazione, vedeva Chris saltellare sorridente per il palco e sentiva qualcosa fare a pugni dentro di lui. Chris avrebbe dovuto essere distrutto, infelice, rotto, com’era stato lui per tutta la giornata e come avrebbe continuato a sentirsi finché non avesse avuto modo di parlare con l’amico.

_Lo ami tanto da volerlo vedere infelice? Niente da dire, sei proprio un asso nelle relazioni. Hai una moglie che ami ma non tanto quanto il tuo migliore amico e, nonostante questo, desideri che lui soffra perché tu stai soffrendo. A volte sei così egoista che dovresti ringraziare il cielo di non essere completamente da solo._

_…La verità è che, in fondo, non lo desidero davvero…_

Completamente perso in questo suo dialogo interiore, si era a malapena accorto che la canzone fosse finita e che stesse iniziando In My Place, la batteria di Will lo richiamò all’attenzione, iniziò a muovere le dita sulle corde ma nulla, non sentiva la propria chitarra, un roadie corse in suo soccorso, era così distratto da aver dimenticato di accendere la pedaliera.

Incrociò lo sguardo apprensivo di Will ma rispose con un sorriso per scusarsi della disattenzione, doveva concentrarsi, i problemi personali tra lui e Chris non dovevano interferire con il gruppo, l’aveva promesso a Will e Guy, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per sentirsi in colpa dopo il concerto.

Si avvicinò a Guy che gli sorrise incoraggiante e decise di andare a suonare sul lato sinistro del palco, lontano da Chris che stava saltando in mezzo ai _confetti_ sull’ _X stage_ , sperando di potersi allontanare così anche dai suoi pensieri e di riuscire finalmente entrare in serata.

Finito il ritornello Chris tornò indietro e dopo un fugace abbraccio al bassista si diresse però proprio verso di lui, i suoi occhi azzurri a cercare quelli verdi del chitarrista ma questa volta Jonny non distolse lo sguardo.

« _I was scared, I was scared, I was tired and under-prepared!...But I wait for it_ »

Ebbe quasi l’impressione che Chris si stesse rivolgendo a lui, c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui aveva cantato quel verso, occhi fissi ai suoi, qualcosa nel tono di voce, di…rotto? Probabilmente era solo l’effetto della corsa, della pioggia e qualche residuo di febbre, Jonny cacciò anche quel pensiero dalla sua testa, in tempo per vedere Chris che gli faceva segno di seguirlo per il gran finale.

« _C’mon J!_ »

Jonny iniziò la sua discesa verso l’ _X stage_ mentre Chris tornava indietro probabilmente per togliersi la giacca oramai impregnata di pioggia e sudore In fondo al suo cervello si stava facendo avanti qualche dubbio sul come avrebbero concluso la canzone, Chris era solito inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi e porgergli il microfono ma date le circostanze attuali era tutto un grande punto interrogativo. Non aveva tempo di pensarci, era il momento del suo assolo, doveva mantenere la concentrazione.

«J!»

Chris era di nuovo a meno di un metro da lui.

« _Sing it to me please! Oooh please! Come back and sing to me!_ »

Ancora una volta gli occhi di Chris cercarono quelli di Jonny e quest’ultimo ebbe di nuovo la sensazione che Chris stesse cantando rivolgendosi a lui, a pensarci bene quel verso, dopo quello che aveva detto la notte precedente sul lasciare il gruppo, si conciliava perfettamente con la situazione ma no, ne era certo, era solo un caso.

Era il momento, Chris era in ginocchio e lui non sapeva cosa fare, doveva avvicinarsi come al solito? Era il caso che lo facesse? In fondo Chris si stava comportando come se nulla fosse successo. In quel momento sentì la mano dell’amico tirarlo verso di se, diversamente dal solito Chris si era alzato in piedi, la mano era passata a cingergli la schiena e con Chris così vicino riuscì a stento ad emettere un flebile _yeah_.

Tornò indietro seguito poco dopo dal cantante che lo raggiunse nel buio.

«Devo dirti una cosa»

Jonny non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di girarsi verso di lui che Chris aveva ripreso il suo posto al centro del palco e stava salutando in tedesco il pubblico.

La diga che aveva costruito nella sua testa per arginare i pensieri almeno fino alla fine della serata crollò. Sentì di nuovo la rabbia verso Chris crescere, _Devo dirti una cosa_ è decisamente il genere di frase che non andrebbe detta a qualcuno nel bel mezzo di un concerto, Chris proprio non ce la faceva a prendere in considerazione come una cosa del genere lo potesse far sentire.

Jonny non aveva assolutamente memoria del come fosse arrivato il momento di The Scientist, le sue mani erano andate a memoria per Major Minus e Lovers in Japan, la sua testa era altrove, Chris si era avvicinato a lui un paio di volte ma aveva mantenuto lo sguardo basso per evitare il contatto visivo con il cantante.

 

Nonostante fosse nata per ben altre ragioni, ora che si trovava a suonarla, Chris si accorse che, paradossalmente poiché era sempre stato Jonny l’uomo di scienza tra i due, The Scientist, in quella situazione, gli calzava a pennello.

Aveva passato tutto quel tempo negli ultimi giorni a riflettere sui numeri, sul loro significato, da perdere quasi di vista la situazione. Per quanto finalmente la metafora dei numeri primi avesse un senso positivo anche per lui, non poteva aspettarsi che le cose tornassero magicamente apposto grazie a questa illuminazione. Doveva parlare con Jonny, questo lo sapeva, la sua intenzione era stata di farlo prima del concerto ma non c’era stato tempo.

Non ce la faceva ad aspettare, voleva dirgli quello che provava subito e allora aveva deciso di fare l’unica cosa possibile: cantare.

La musica era da sempre stata il suo modo di cacciar fuori quello che sentiva, per questo era corso verso di lui durante In My Place, sperava che Jonny lo conoscesse abbastanza da capire che quella sera stava cantando per lui, quel _Devo dirti una cosa_ che gli era scappato non era altro che un _Ascolta_.

« _Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard…_ »

Forse era per questo che ne stava risultando una delle versioni di The Scientist più toccanti mai eseguite live, tutti potevano sentire che c’era qualcosa di sincero nella sua voce che non stava semplicemente eseguendo un pezzo uscito 10 anni prima.

« _I’m going back to the start_ »

Era in una specie di trance, c’erano solo lui, il piano, la pioggia e le parole. La chitarra di Jonny lo richiamò all’ordine, sapeva che era semplicemente così che andava la canzone, che a quel punto doveva entrare anche la chitarra nella melodia, ma gli sembrava quasi una risposta.

Per un attimo c’erano solo il suono del suo pianoforte e della chitarra di Jonny nello stadio, aveva tutta l’aria di essere una conversazione tra i due.

Chris continuò a cantare con il cuore in gola fino alla fine.

« _Oh let’s go back to the start_ »

Era esattamente quello che voleva dire a Jonny, voleva cancellare tutto quello che era successo negli anni, tutti gli errori commessi da entrambe le parti, nulla importava eccetto loro due, voleva tornare a quando l’unica cosa importante era essere uno nella vita dell’altro, semplicemente.

Non riuscì a trattenersi dallo girarsi verso il chitarrista per essere certo che avesse capito.

« _Alright?_ »

Jonny gli sorrise, aveva capito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hem…hello!
> 
> Scusate questa mia breve parentesi, volevo solo ringraziare chi ancora legge nonostante ci abbia messo quasi 2 anni a scrivere 10 capitoli [decisamente non sono portata per fare la scrittrice ma tranquilli che siamo vicinissimi alla fine] e volevo darvi un consiglio/suggerimento: questa fanfict, come scritto nella descrizione, è effettivamente ispirata ad un concerto dei Coldplay, arrivati a questo punto della storia potreste trovare interessante, dopo aver letto il capitolo, avere il riscontro audio/video. Cercate su YT “Coldplay München 2012”, c’è l’intero concerto in MultiCam che io personalmente, per scrivere questo capitolo, ho praticamente imparato a memoria.
> 
> Detto questo vi ringrazio di nuovo, vi supplico di commentare perché è l’unica cosa che possa spingermi ad uscire dal mio perenne stato di procrastination e mi scuso per qualsiasi errore e/o frase sgrammaticata: ogni capitolo è frutto della mia insonnia, questo è stato finito alle 6.45 di questa mattina, sono certa che nonostante la fase di correzione/rilettura qualcosa mi sia sfuggita.
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> K.


	11. Capitolo 11

Will aveva avuto quella sensazione mille volte nella sua vita, principalmente alla Bakery, non sapeva bene come spiegarlo ma era qualcosa che accadeva a volte quando eri in presenza di Jonny e Chris.

Poteva accadere mentre stavano parlando tra di loro sul divano o anche quando semplicemente coesistevano nella stessa camera, mentre suonavano insieme cercando di venire a capo di una canzone o solo con uno scambio di sorrisi, improvvisamente ti sentivi spettatore, tagliato fuori dal loro universo, ti rendevi conto che in quel momento, per loro, non c’era nessun altro, non esisteva nient’altro.

A volte Will si sentiva addirittura a disagio, come se quello che vedeva non fosse fatto per essere visto dagli altri. Era come aveva detto Guy quel pomeriggio, quello che c’era tra Jonny e Chris non era qualcosa che gli altri potevano capire ma era fottutamente reale. Se avesse potuto allungare una mano tra di loro era certo che sarebbe riuscito a toccarlo, come se il legame tra loro non fosse qualcosa di puramente astratto ma qualcosa di denso, non sapeva se era l’unico ad avere quella sensazione ma in quei momenti poteva percepire la presenza fisica di qualcosa tra di loro.

E non era semplice amore.

The scientist era finita e il concerto stava andando avanti, Will osservava i due amici e ogni tanto si scambiava uno sguardo con Guy, sembravano due persone completamente diverse rispetto all’inizio del concerto, Chris era carico come non mai e Jonny lo accompagnava sorridendo, era come se si stessero scambiando energia.

 

Anche Guy era come ipnotizzato da quello spettacolo, era profondamente colpito da come due persone potessero essere così fortemente connesse, gli era capitato certamente che il suo umore dipendesse da qualcuno a cui teneva ma quello che stava vedendo era qualcosa di diverso. Aveva sempre saputo quanto forte fosse il legame tra Chris e Jonny ma solo in quel momento aveva effettivamente realizzato quanto codipendessero l’uno dall’altro.

Era affascinato dal fenomeno ma allo stesso tempo realizzava cosa volesse dire: così come erano capaci di infondersi energia l’un l’altro, così avevano il potere di distruggersi e l’aveva visto succedere nelle ultime 24 ore.

Non era semplice amore.

 

Qualunque cosa fosse era tanto forte quanto delicata ma di una cosa entrambi erano certi: era bellissima.

 

La sinergia tra Chris e Jonny sembrava inesauribile, la serata aveva preso un nuovo ritmo, prima che se ne potessero accorgere era il momento di Us Against The World e Speed of Sound.

Nel buio iniziarono a dirigersi verso il C-Stage in fila indiana, Will, Guy, Jonny e Chris.

«Jonny…»

Il chitarrista sentì una mano sulla spalla e si girò per incontrare nella penombra lo sguardo del cantante.

Silenzio.

La mano di Chris ancora sulla spalla di Jonny, stava cercando le parole per continuare ma invece di collaborare il suo cervello stava generando delle note musicali, poteva sentirle nella sua testa, una base di sottofondo ed alcune parole.

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

Chris sentiva le parole mischiarsi nel suo cervello e non riusciva in alcun modo a metterle in ordine, se ne stava lì, con la bocca socchiusa e il respiro fermo in gola insieme alle cose che avrebbe voluto dire.

Ma come sempre Chris non ebbe bisogno di parlare, Jonny aveva già letto tutto nei suoi occhi, il ragazzo mise a sua volta la mano sulla spalla dell’amico e arricciò appena le labbra in un accenno di sorriso.

Le parole erano ancora bloccate nella testa e nella gola di Chris che fece l’unica cosa che gli era possibile, buttò le proprie braccia al collo di Jonny.

_I want to die in your arms_

Chris si staccò ancora prima che Jonny potesse ricambiare e corse sul palco.

« _Thank you so much! You sound fantastic_ …»

Jonny poteva sentire Chris fare il suo _speech_ pre-Us Against The World mentre raggiungeva Will e Guy sotto al C-Stage, entrambi si voltarono verso di lui, sapeva che avevano assistito alla scena, non gli importava ma sperava che facessero finta di nulla come avevano fatto per anni, ricambiò lo sguardo con un sorriso schivo.

Chris aveva iniziato a cantare, di lì a poco Will sarebbe dovuto salire sul palco.

«…avete chiarito?» chiese cautamente il batterista.

Jonny annuì e sorrise nuovamente.

Will e Guy risposero a loro volta con un sorriso, era questo il segreto della loro amicizia, sostenersi silenziosamente a vicenda in ogni situazione, senza bisogno di troppe parole.

Uno dopo l’altro salirono sul palco, erano lì, sotto la pioggia, insieme.

_Through chaos as it swirls_

_It's us against the world_

Chris pensò che la voce del batterista rendesse più giustizia della sua a quei versi, anche perché cantati da lui che era la roccia del gruppo avevano perfettamente senso.

E in quel momento se ne accorse, Will e Guy stavano sorridendo in direzione sua e di Jonny, lo sapevano, forse lo avevano sempre saputo ed erano sempre stati dalla loro parte.

A Chris scappò una risata, di matematica ne sapeva davvero poco e non era sicuro che i suoi discorsi sui numeri primi fossero poi così coerenti ma di due cose era certo: Jonathan Buckland era il suo 1 e non esisteva numero più perfetto del 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMMIODDIONONCICREDO!
> 
> Ho finito! È finita!
> 
> Dopo 2 anni, esattamente l’11 settembre [non è stata del tutto voluta come cosa], con 11 capitoli [giuro che è un caso!], ce l’ho fatta!!!
> 
> A parte il mio entusiasmo per essere riuscita a finire qualcosa nella vita, lasciatemi dire un paio di cose:
> 
> \- Non so cosa penso di questo finale, una parte di me lo apprezza, una parte di me, invece, pensa che avrei dovuto chiudere con il capitolo precedente, non lo so, a voi il giudizio! Dopo 2 anni avete diritto a tutte le lamentele del mondo. Vi prego di farmi sapere perché se no resterò con questo dubbio per sempre!
> 
> \- Scusatemi per l’estremamente fantasioso head canon riguardo A Sky Full Of Stars, è colpa di Chris che più di una volta al verso I want to die in your arms si è strusciato addosso a Jonny. [Ovviamente nella prima versione mentale della ff questa cosa non c’era…scusate se è una cretinata, scusate!]
> 
> E per ultimo, ma cosa assolutamente più importante:
> 
> \- GRAZIE! Grazie a chiunque abbia commentato almeno una volta, grazie a chi mi ha spronata a finirla, grazie per tutti gli immeritatissimi complimenti, quando sono giù di morale [tipo sempre] me li vado a leggere, grazie per aver avuto la pazienza ogni volta di rileggere tutto perché io pubblicavo un capitolo ogni 3 mesi [spero di essere riuscita a mantenere una certa coerenza nella psicologia dei personaggi anche dopo 2 anni dall’inizio], grazie grazie grazie!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Questo è forse l’unico capitolo scritto in ore pomeridiane…ma con 3 ore di sonno addosso…vale lo stesso come scusa per gli errori e le frasi sgrammaticate?
> 
>  
> 
> A non credo molto presto [se proprio siete così masochisti nel profilo trovate i miei account FB e Twitter]
> 
> K.


End file.
